


Camping

by IglooIceTakashi



Series: Rooster Teeth Extra Life 2018, one short fic each for RWBY, Red vs Blue and Achievement Hunter. [3]
Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A single mention of alcohol, A small quick fic 3 of 3, Extra Life 2018, Fics Will be added as a series together for easy linkage., Rooster Teeth Extra Life, it's nothing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IglooIceTakashi/pseuds/IglooIceTakashi
Summary: Someone decided everyone should go camping.G/PG Rated, 254 words.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

> (Copied from first posted fic in series.)
> 
> Their was a shortage of fics written last year So I decided to write 3 short ones for the extra life stream of 2018. If anyone is looking to read a few quick stories. I hope whoever reads regardless enjoys :) And I hope their good lol
> 
> Catch me on Twitter @SeadogBootyPine
> 
> Enjoy Pals o/

Someone decided that everyone should go camping, who came up with the idea is unknown but now its happening. Some people weren’t able to come. 

Now its just a pile of men sitting around a camp fire. Someone brought a portable gas barbecue with them but is out of gas, they have to go for a drive tomorrow to pick up a new canister or two. Their is dumb spooky stories being told, some squeals and shouts in the air. Their is melted and burnt marshmallows in the food that’s cooking over the fire. Everyone knows who keeps making a mess and now he's not allowed to cook or touch anything. 

The night sky encases them but the moon and fire lights them. Stars appear here and there. Torches keep getting shone in eyes and everyone is slightly annoyed but they still laugh and do it regardless. 

Food gets served and eaten but spilled. Some drink alcohol but only a couple. Everyone laughs and enjoys themselves. Eventually going to bed each one removes themself from the camp fire until one is left, putting out the fire, making sure nobody hurts themselves if they get up, then goes to bed also. They look forward to the next day, it could be ever better it could not, but it will be fun, probably, They look forward to also spending time with each other, a lot on shenanigans involved. The last light disappears and the night drifts along, waiting for the day to break, taking it away.


End file.
